Locks, particularly automobile and truck locks having an entrance for the insert of a key, are subject to malfunctions due to exposure to foreign matter or moisture. Many times automobile and/or truck owners find that in cold weather the automotive or truck door lock mechanism due to moisture exposure becomes frozen and the lock, therefore, becomes difficult to open or cannot be opened. In ordinary weather locks also are subject to malfunctions due to sand, dirt or foreign matter penetrating the lock. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mechanism to protect locks from moisture and foreign matter particularly as to automobile and truck locks that are typically exposed to foreign matter or adverse weather conditions.